seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riker
"Riker is a man who knows the thin line between arrogance, and confidence." Nobody talking about Riker. Riker is the captain of the Riker pirates, and is the main antagonist of the attack the Riker pirates arc. He is the main reason for all the former chaos in East blue. He has a bounty of 50 million , and is called 'The Metal King'. Appearance He is a young man, with scars, and is fairly muscular. He wears a long, black cloak, and white fur on the top of it. Personality Riker is very arrogant, as he says that he could be able to take out Tack, by the time Tack hits him 10 times. He is also very violent, attacking many marines and innocent villagers. He has been shown to be observant, knowing that he would be confronted by Tack and his crew. While he is very calm, when he is in a good fight, he will start to have a slasher smile. What best said could be about him, is how wary he is. He understands the idea that people can wake up from lifethreatning attacks, does not leave people alone when defeating them, and knows the dangers of people fighting by pure rage. Despite all this, he does have the dream to become the king of the pirates, which he had the idea since the age of 16, a choice that nearly destroyed his life, but he kept on, wanting to achieve it. Abilities He was able to get a huge bounty of 50 million for defeating many marines. Even before he got the fruit, he killed the original user of the fruit, a marine captain. He has stated to have killed Sea kings, some of the most powerful beasts in the seas. He is called by Lester, to being even stronger then the entire Riker pirates combined, and even took some of Tacks best attacks head on, with ease. Even Tack, compared him to Mason or Tobias, two people who easily defeated him with ease. He was even able to defeat Tack, however with extreme difficulty. Then, he was able to defeat the entire Attack pirate crew, Rangton, and Beta as well, alibiet they were injured as well, but this was after fighting Tack. He soon defeated Brog, and won, even with Brog being fully healed, but Brog did quit near the end, with the knowledge of his son being alive. When Tack became conscious, Tack was able to fight him to a draw. He ate the Supa Supa no mi. Bounties 50 million for attacking marine bases, marine boats, and villages. Fights Riker VS Reck (Win) Riker VS Tack (Win) Riker VS Attack pirates, Rangton, and Beta (Win) Riker VS Brog (Win) Riker VS Tack (Draw) Trivia *He is the first person to defeat Tack, outside of a flashback. *He is not Kent's grandson. His ancestor at the time found a small village in the east blue, and was not one of the most famous pirates ever. It's a little hard for people to belive that though, because Kent proceeds to State that they are. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Nobody700 Category:Riker pirates Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Super Rookie Category:Antagonists